Melt The Rain
by HardyzAngel1
Summary: 1 1/2 years ago Matt and Jeff Hardy left their hometown for the WWF, leaving behind Jeff's best friend, Paige, when they return, they find that Paige is in over her head, and no one to pull her out, can Jeff help Paige remember who she once was and save h
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Guess what?! I own Jeff Hardy!! ....ok, so not really, but I DO have a REAL pic of him, thank you Paige and Whitney, really and truly, Vince owns them all, except for Paige, she's a real person, and I also give her credit for helping me think of things to happen to her, and for help with the title, and keeping me from sleeping until I wrote her another page, and, uhh....I think that's all, oh yeah, any other characters that you don't recognize from the WWF , I probably own them! Hehe, and since I haven't yet mastered the whole chapter thing, I'll divide this into 2 chapters, and there we go! I really hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it, so, have fun, I guess...oh yeah, at the last second it descided i couldn't use a .doc file, so there's no italics, if you know how i can fix this problem, or at least get italics, tell me please?  
  
Summary:1 1/2 years ago Matt and Jeff Hardy left their hometown for the WWF, leaving behind Jeff's best friend, Paige, when they return, they find that Paige is in over her head, and no one to pull her out, can Jeff help Paige remember who she once was and save her from what she is becoming? But that seems almost as impossible as melting the rain...  
  
  
  
  
  
Melt The Rain  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Summer of 1982*  
  
The young blonde boy, who was about 4 years old, and his big brother, who was 6, sat up in their treehouse as they curiously watched the large orange and white moving van pull up to the empty house next door, followed by a white mini van, "Do you think they'll have a boy for us to play with, Matt?" the little blonde boy asked, his emerald green eyes burning with curiousity as he watched the van door open, getting no answer from his brother, he turned around, "Matt!", he yelled to the little raven haired boy who was busy playing with his action figures, "Hold on a second Jeff!" Matt growled angrily to his brother, Jeff sighed and plopped back down into the little chair beside the hole in the wall that was a makeshift window and stared at the family, the man was busily giving orders to the movers as they moved the heavy furniture into the house, and the mother was bent over something in the van, "You're no fun" Jeff sighed and climbed down the ladder, jumping down from the third step and landing on his feet with a thud, then curiously peeked his head around the corner of his house, looking at the little blonde girl about his age had just hopped down from the van and was sitting on a blanket on the green grass playing with her dolls, *It's a girl!* Jeff made a face, Matt didn't like girls, so neither did Jeff, but something told Jeff that this girl was different, she didn't seem like all the other little girls that Matt and Jeff's father had taken Jeff to play with at daycare, this girl's hair wasn't up in bows and ties, it was hanging limp just below her shoulders, and she wasn't wearing a lace dress or fancy clothes, instead she was dressed in a pair of little blue jeans and a blue shirt, Jeff noticed her sparkling blue eyes, they reminded him of his mom's eyes, this made him smile, he descided that he would go talk to this strange new girl, so he walked to where she was sitting in the front yard, "Hi, I'm Jeff" he said, startling the little girl and causing her to drop her doll, she turned and looked up at Jeff, "Hi" she said shyly, "What's your name?" Jeff asked, sitting down beside her on the yellow blanket, "I'm Paige" she said, looking down and twisting her fingers into the dolls blonde hair nervously, "I live right there" Jeff said, pointing to his house, "That's my mommy" Paige said, proudly pointing to her mother who was sitting on the front step, "Where's your mommy?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, and looking at the young boy questioningly, "My mommy's an angel" Jeff smiled slightly, "but there's my daddy" he pointed to his father who was now talking to Paige's mom and dad, making motions with his hands, then Paige's parents stood up and followed Mr. Hardy a little ways down the sidewalk before calling "Paige sweety, c'mon, we're going to Mr. Hardy's house" her mom called, Paige stood up, "C'mon Jeff!" she huffed inpatiently tapping her foot, waiting for Jeff to get up, Jeff got up and followed Paige to his house, where he opened the door and was greeted by a bouncing little ball of fur, Paige squealed when the dog began to bark and hid behind Jeff, "It's only Liger" Jeff soothed, "She's so big" Paige whimpered, "Go on Liger!" Jeff pushed the dog away, "Here, hold my hand and nothing can bother you" Jef said, taking Paige's hand and placing it in his, then leading her through the house and into the backyard, "I'm gonna show you my treehouse, and my brother Matt" Jeff said proudly, still holding Paige's hand tight, there was a comfotable silence between the two toddlers when Paige suddenly broke it with an innocent question, "Jeff, what's an angel?"  
  
  
*Winter of 1989*  
Paige and Jeff were 13, and still they had remained close throughout their childhood, Paige, who was an only child, felt like she had a brother in Matt and Jeff, so despite the rumors that she and Jeff were a couple, she stayed as close to Jeff as possible, knowing that he would protect her through it all..  
"I'm sorry Paige, but it's over" the boy on the other end of the phone said, Paige's heart sank at his words as she slammed down the phone, angry tears mixed with sad tears as she put her hands in her hands and sobbed her small body shaking violently, she suddenyl looked up at the ceiling, her parents were gone and would be until late, so with one last sniff she walked downstairs and went out the door, never caring that she was wearing only her pajama's until the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks in her chest and she gasped for air as she walked barefoot on the cold ground, Paige shivered violently as she made her way to the bushes near the house next door and pulled out a ladder from behind them, tears blurred her vision and the feel of the cold metal against her bare skin sent another shiver down her spine but still she lifted the heavy ladder and scurried across the nearly frozen ground until she was positioned under the window, then she set the ladder up so she could climb up to the window, tears still falling from her eyes and landing on the hard earth, once at the top of the ladder she reached out and tapped on the window that the dim light was shining still shining, a shadow in the shape of a person appeared through the curtains, and suddenly the window opened, revealing the warm image of Jeff, his green eyes were full of concern, knowing that Paige would have called instead of climbing through his window had something not been terribly wrong, Jeff took one look at the small body shivering in front of him, her blonde hair was matted to the side of her face and her blue eyes were full of tears, Jeff reached out and in once quick motion reached out and picked Paige up under the arms like a toddler and held her sobbing shivering body close, "Shh shh, Paige, tell me what's wrong" Jeff said, sitting down with her still curled up in a ball in his strong arms in an attempt to keep warm, "J..J..Jake...he..he br..broke up wi..ith...me" Paige said through half shiver half sobs, "Oh god Paige, I'm so sorry" Jeff said, rocking her back and forth, "It's going to be ok, I'm here, I'm here" Jeff soothed, looking up to the wall as a glint of anger passed through his eyes, *how dare Jake hurt her like that* Jeff thought, looking back down at the now simply sobbing girl in his arms, the door suddenly swung open and Jeff and Paige's heads jolted up to see Matt, "Jeff, what's going on- Paige?!" Matt looked at the two, Jeff shot him an almost pained look and Matt's look softened as he went over to the bed where the two sat, "Paige are you ok?" he asked, reaching out and brushing a lock of her white-blonde hair out of her eye, Paige looked up and rubbed her eyes while shaking her head 'no', "Wanna talk?" Matt asked, leaning back on the bed, Paige shook her head again, "Ok, we're here" Matt said, looking up and catching his eyes in Jeff's, Jeff's eyes looked like he was burning with pain and anger inside, "Don't worry, Paige, I'll take care of it for you" Jeff soothed, guiding her head to his shirt and letting her sob there, then he took her hand and interlocked it with his with a soft smile, the three teenagers sat there for most of the night, before Jeff gave Paige some of his warmer clothes to put on over her pajama's along with a pair of shoes that didn't fit anymore, and sent her home with a warm smile and a promise that Jeff would make everything better tomorrow...  
  
  
*Spring of 1997*  
"Don't worry so much Paige, you know you'll be with us soon enough" Jeff soothed, touching Paige's cheek one last time as the annoying voice over the speaker spoke once more, "Flight 192 Raligh to Concord is now boarding at Gate Nine", "Jeff, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Paige's eyes once again began to tear up, "I know babe, I know, but you're an awsome wrestler, you'll be in the WWF in no time" Jeff assured her, wiping away the tear that drained from her eye, "You really think so?" she sniffed, wiping another tear away, "I know so, don't worry, I'll always be with you" Jeff smiled and took her hand in his, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, Paige and Jeff were now 21, Matt had already been in the WWF for a few months, and now Jeff was going, he promised Paige would be soon to follow, but this goodbye was harder than ever, knowing that they may not see each other for a while tore at the hearts of the two childern who had never spent very much time apart, and had always had each other to lean on when they had problems, "Bye Jeff" Paige said as he began to walk away, but Paige clung tightly to his hand, "I'll be waiting" Paige said, forcing a smile as Jeff's hand slowly slipped away from hers, she followed him to the gate, and once he passed the checkpoint, the stood and waved at him, he turned and gave one last wave, and then he disappeared around the corner...  
  
  
  
*Present Time*  
Paige woke up and rolled out of the bed, she walked over to the mirror and examined her face with a sigh, she picked up a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on before she looked around the dirty apartment and at the sleeping form laying on the bed, "Daren Daren Daren, was this really neccisary?" Paige sighed as she picked up the broken pieces of the vase that once sat on the dresser, she glanced at the clock, it was 9:45, she was going to meet Jeff at 11:00, the sound of the name Jeff echoed in her head and almost made her smile, the smile felt new and strange to her normally sad and pursed lips, Paige quickly dressed herself in a blue short sleeved shirt and jeans, then stood sideways in the mirror, looking at her stomach, "Fat" she mumbled, being careful not to wake Daren, her stomach growled, "Ok ok, we're going to eat" she whispered, looking down at her stomach once more before slipping on her shoes and opening the door quietly, Daren stirred in the bed and Paige cringed as she heard his voice, "Paige! Where are you going?!" he growled, "Out, I'll be home soon" she said, slipping out of the door without waiting for an answer, she was meeting Jeff at his old house, his father would be out for the day so it made for the perfect meeting place that would cause less confusion, Paige pulled up the driveway, seeing that Jeff was already there, she threw her purse over her shoulder and walked inside, "Jeff?" she called into the house, knocking softly on the door, "In here!" a deep southern voice called, Paige smiled again as his voice reached her ears, and she walked into the kitchen where Jeff was sitting at the table, when he saw her he jumped up, Paige flinched at his quick movement, "What's wrong?" he asked, searching her eyes for the answer, "Nothing, just peachy" she said sarcasticly, "No, something is wrong, what is it?" he asked again, "God damn it Jeff! Mind your own buisness!" Paige fumed, sitting down at the table with a sigh, "Paige!" Jeff's concerned stare turned to one of hurt, this wasn't Paige, Paige had never been so skiddish and hostile, her normal attitude was just like Jeff's, something was deffinantly wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it, anger welled up inside him at his best friend's harsh words "You're not the Paige I used to know! You've changed, Paige" Jeff said angrily, Paige stopped dead in her tracks and chewed her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears back, "Times change and people change, Jeff" was all she could choke out without sobbing, "See! That's not the Paige I grew up with! The Paige I knew would never say that!" he said, quieter this time, "Jeff, if you can't talk like a civil human being then I guess we just can't talk at all!" Paige fumed, bending down to pick up her bag, when she bent, her sunglasses accidentally fell off, she scrambled to get them back without looking up, but had no luck in doing so, she stood back up and turned to walk out the door, hoping Jeff didn't see the reason for her wearing those dark glasses, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is that?" Jeff asked, grabbing Paige's wrist, she flinched, and Jeff's attention was distracted to the finger bruises on her wrist, obviously someone had been trying to restrain her, Jeff's eyes slowly went up her body, stopping at her face, where his jaw dropped, "Paige, who did this to you?" he soothed, taking her chin in his left thumb and forefinger and holding it up then examining the large purple and black bruise under her eye with his right hand, "Nothing, it's nothing, I uh, ran into a cabinet, yes, I was having a rather blonde moment and I ran into the side of my curio cabinet, that's all" she lied, turning and trying to wriggle out of Jeff's grip while holding the tears back, this only made the pain in her wrist worse, "Paige, we need to talk" Jeff said sternly but gently, "We do." ,she agreed, walking over to the table and sitting down, Jeff took a seat in front of her, "Talk to me" he said, still gawking at the major bruise under her eye, one of the worst he'd ever seen, "Where should I start?" Paige pondered, sliently praying that Jeff would take the story ahead of him better than she hoped..  
  
  
  
  
Paige took a long, deep breath, trying to find the best way to tell him, she finally spoke, "Well, when you guys left, I felt alone, so I withdrew myself from society somewhat, I didn't go out until about 6 months ago, I tried to make everything seem like it did before you guys left, so I went to night clubs like we used to do, everything was seemingly normal again, minus 2 of course," Paige smiled slightly before continuing, "anyway, the guys, well, I guess without you and Matt around, I was easy prey, because the guys, they touched me, it wasn't like when you were here, a lot of them tried to take advantage of me" Jeff's face turned down into a slight frown at this remark, "Then one night, about 4 months ago, I went to this party, I only had three drinks, Jeff, I swear I wasn't drunk.." tears began to form in her eyes as the memories flooded back to her,   
  
*Flashback-Paige's POV*  
"Hey Paige! C'mere for a second!" Jamie yelled over the blaring music, I turned and sat my drink on the bar, hopped off of my stool and walked over to where Jamie was standing with a new guy, I swear that girl had a new boyfriend every night, "Paige, I'd like you to meet Ross, Ross, this is Paige" Jamie smiled and winked at me, Ross and I exchanged a few friendly words before I went back to the bar where my drink was still waiting for me, I sighed as Jamie waved at me from the dance floor where she and Ross were hitting it off really well, I took another sip of my drink and suddenly became very thirsty, I swallowed the rest down fast, and began to get very sleepy, the floor, the walls, the people, everything started to spin, I held onto the bar for support as the world was covered by a sheet of blackness,   
*Next Morning*  
I woke up in a bed, naked, I had no idea where I was, and I had a massive headache, "What happened?" I groaned, but no one was there, that was when the pieces came together and hit me between the eyes like a rock, the drink! The drink! Damn you Paige! Never leave your drink unattended! I broke down and began to sob uncontrollably, someone I didn't know, and would never know, had just taken my innocence away, I quickly got dressed, and, feeling very dirty, walked out of wherever I was, caught a taxi, and rode home, vowing never to tell anyone..  
  
  
*Present Time*  
"..I was raped" Paige finished, tears overflowing her eyes, Jeff stood up, "Who was it, I'll kill him!" he said through gritted teeth, "I'm not finished" Paige sighed, causing Jeff to sit back down, "..I felt worthless, who would want to be with a slut? I asked myself, so I took the first man I found, he was fine for the first few weeks, but then he started drinking, and he became violent, and he hurt me, but it wasn't his fault! It was the alcohol, and I can't leave him like he is, he said if I leave him, he'll kill himself" Paige was now sobbing, "That son of a bitch" Jeff looked disgusted when he said that, "..and Jeff, you know how my body's always been really weird? How it does things without warning, well, I was late, 3 months to be exact, I finally went to the doctor, and Jeff, I…I'm pregnant, 4 months, from the guy who raped me", Paige's words were getting harder and harder to understand through her sobs, she stood up and turned around so Jeff wouldn't see her, "Paige, babe, I had no idea" Jeff said, standing up and walking over to face her, and just looked at her, she was at least a head shorter than him, and her normally flaming blue eyes were now bloodshot and swollen, her platinum blonde hair was matted with tears to the side of her face, Jeff stepped closer to her, taking her into his warm embrace and resting his chin on the top of her head, allowing her to sob into his shirt, "Paige, one way or another, we'll get through this" he whispered into her hair, he kissed the top of her head, "You're coming with us" he said, placing his arm around her and leading her out the door and to his black Corvette..  
  
  
Paige sat perfectly still as Jeff weaved in and out of the other cars on the road, she couldn't help but ponder her future, but the way Jeff was driving made her smile, it was just like old times, she closed her eyes and envisioned Jeff as a teenager, but her thoughts were broken by new thoughts that invaded the calm recesses of her mind, "Jeff, what will Vince say?" Paige asked, sniffing back the tears, "I don't care" Jeff replied, he looked over at Paige who had begun to sob softly again, "Hey, it'll be ok, I'm here now" he soothed, reaching over and touching her hair gently, Jeff took his eyes back on the road, still thinking about what he had just learned about Paige, the girl he had grown up with, his little sister in more ways than one, *I should have been here, to protect her, why did I leave?* Jeff scolded himself as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, "Ok, here we are" Jeff said, stepping out of the car and helping Paige get out, Jeff started walking towards the hotel with Paige in step behind him, as they approached the door, though, Paige reached out and grabbed Jeff's arm, "Huh?" Jeff muttered as he turned around absentmindedly, "I don't want to go in, people will stare at me" Paige sighed, "If they do, it's only because you're so gorgeous, if you want, you can hold onto my arm, I won't let anyone eat you" Jeff said, laughing slightly, Paige took hold of his arm and held on for dear life as he led her through the crowd in the lobby to the elevators, Jeff quickly pressed the button, hoping that the large crowd that was forming around a few superstars didn't notice him, the bell dinged and the doors opened, Jeff stepped inside quickly, Paige following as Jeff pushed the button, Jeff sighed, "You never know when those fans are gonna get you" he joked, causing Paige to smile, "There's the Paige I know" he said, the elevator door suddenly opened and Paige and Jeff found themselves on the 3rd floor, where Matt and Jeff were staying, Jeff led Paige to the door, where he took out a key, "Matt's gonna be glad to see you" Jeff said, once again looking at Paige before swinging the door open, "Matt! I'm back!" he called, stepping into the room, Paige followed closely, almost stepping on Jeff's heels, they rounded the corner into the room, where the raven haired Hardy was sitting on the bed next to a candy apple red haired girl, that was Amy, "Look who I brought back" Jeff said, trying to get Matt to look up at Paige, he did, "Paige! Hey girl! How ya doin?" Matt asked, standing up and giving her a hug, "God girl, what happened to your eye?" Matt's voice softened a little when he asked this question, staring at the bruise on her eye, "Matt, we need to talk" Jeff said, leading Paige to the bed where she sat down, Matt sat beside Amy as Jeff retold the heart wrenching story, when he was done, Paige was on the verge of tears again, Matt looked at her and smiled softly before hugging her tight, "I'm so sorry, I should have been here" Matt soothed, Paige pulled herself from Matt's grasp, "What about Ronny? My boyfriend, he'll find me and try to hurt me" she said, tears rolling down her already wet cheeks, "We won't let him" Matt said confidently, "Yea, we'll protect you" Jeff said from the other side of her, "Thanks guys" Paige smiled,  
"Let's go and get your stuff" Matt suggested, standing up and leading Paige and Amy out the door, with Jeff close on their heels, as they walked out to the car, Paige tried to shake the cold shiver that had the hairs on her neck standing on end with the thoughts of a new life with the three people she trusted most..  
  
  
  
"Ok, Paige, Jeff's going to follow you inside, pack quick" Matt explained as they pulled up to Paige's apartment, Matt always had a plan for something like that, Jeff took hold of Paige's shoulder gently and led her into the house, Paige packed her clothes into a large suitcase, when she was finished, she exited her room to find Jeff standing beside her door, "Ready?" she asked, Jeff's body jumped a little, "Yeah" he said, taking the suitcase out of her hand and hauling it down the stairs for her, with a grunt, he threw it into the trunk and helped Paige into the backseat, Matt started up the car and they drove away, Paige turned and watched the apartment complex slowly vanish from her view, and with a sigh, she turned back around and leaned over onto Jeff, he put his hand gently on her head and smiled, "Sleepy?", he asked, Paige nodded, they pulled into the hotel parking lot and Jeff helped her out of the car, Matt and Amy followed them closley, and they all went into Matt and Jeffs room and sat in front to the TV, "Anything good on?" Matt asked Jeff, who was looking at the TV guide channel, "Uh, a few movies, that's about it" Jeff sighed, "What movies?" Amy asked from her place in Matt's lap, "Pet Semetary, Jawbreaker, and Star Wars" Jeff sighed again, "Jawbreaker" Paige suggested quietly, "Coll with me" Amy shot a smile at Paige, "I guess there's no use in fighting it" Jeff chuckled and changed the channel, the four watched 3 movies that night, and when they finally quit, it was almost 10, "I'm getting sleepy, I'm going to go to my room, you guys have fun" Amy announced with a yawn as she walked into her room through the door that connected the two rooms, "Paige, are you ok?" Jeff asked, placing his hand on her back, "Uh, yea, just tired is all", she sighed, "Wanna go to bed?" Jeff asked, "you're in Amy's room", "Ok, I will" Paige replied, heaving a breath, "Night boys" she almost smiled before walking over to Amy's room and crawling into the bed and falling sound asleep almost instantly,   
  
*1:30 AM*  
Paige screamed out in her sleep, waking Matt and Jeff in the other room, as well as herself, she was soaked in a cold sweat and had tears rolling down her cheeks, Jeff was the first to bound into the room, shaking her to snap her out of it, "Paige! Paige! It's just me!" he soothed, "It's Jeff" he repeated quietly and stroked her hair as she began to calm down, "Jeff" she panted, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, "Shh Paige, come on, you can sleep with me" he soothed, lifting her up and carrying her into his room, where he laid her gently on his bed, "There, you ok now?" he smiled at her through the darkness, she nodded and he lay down beside her still trembling body, he looked over at her, then turned back over to face the window, Paige rolled over to face the back of Jeff's head, "Jeff?" she whispered, "Jeff?" her tiny voice whispered again, "I'm here" he whispered, rolling over and coming face to face with Paige, "I'm scared" her voice trembled as she whispered, "It's ok, I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you anymore" Jeff whispered, "..but I'm still scared" Paige whispered, fear evident in her normally positive voice, "Paige, I know your scared, but you just have to trust me? Ok?" Jeff said, smiling weakly as he took her hand and interlocked it with his, "If you hold onto my hand, nothing will be able to hurt you, because I'll be right here" he half laughed at that remark, he would always say that when Paige needed consolation in the past, but now she was in real trouble, she was truly scared, and she had something to really be scared of this time, something bigger than them both, but Jeff was confident that they would make it through, "Night Jeff" Paige sighed, rolling over with her hand still in Jeff's and instantly slipping off into a dream world, "Jeez Paige, you're freezing" Jeff whispered to himself, knowing that Paige was already asleep, Jeff moved closer to share his heat with her shivering body, Paige's sleeping form smiled and heaved a breath before snuggling closer to Jeff and drifting off into a deeper sleep, "Night Paige" he whispered before he, too, fell off into the dark void of his own mind... 


	2. Melt The Rain-Part 2

Disclaimer- Same as always, I don't own them, except for Paige and anyone else you don't recognize, in the last part, I think I forgot to put that it was to be continued, so some people probably thought it just ended there, but there's more, you didn't really think that I would end that soon, didja? Oh yeah, I'm not a doctor or anything, and I'm only 13, so I've never been pregnant, so some of this medical stuff may be wrong, I'm sorry if it is, and I hope you like this too, and PLEASE review, they help me improve..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melt the Rain- Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next Morning*  
"Hey, uh, Jeff?" a voice brought Jeff back from his dreaming, it was Amy, "What Amy? Not now" he groaned, beginning to roll over but being held back by Paige's hand in his, Amy walked over to the other side of Jeff so he could see her, "Look's like you slept good" she smiled sarcastically, "Hey, when I wake up and find you and Matt in bed I don't say anything, she was scared, and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, so lay off" Jeff defended groggily, "Anyway, Rainbow, we gotta go to the gym" Amy said, patting his head walking over to wake Matt, "Paige, we gotta get up" Jeff shook her slightly, her eyes slowly opened and a smile spread across her face, she slowly let go of Jeff's hand as he rolled out of the bed, Paige sat up and yawned, "Where do you have to go?" she asked, "To the gym, you do too" Jeff smiled at her through the mirror, "Mmmkay" Paige groaned sleepily, rolling out of the bed and stumbling into her room where Amy was already dressed, "Hey, what was wrong with you last night?" Amy asked as she ran a brush through her bright red hair, "Nightmares, the doctor said it's normal" Paige sighed, pulling on a black with quarter sleeves that had flames going up the arms, "When are you planning on getting a tummy?" Amy smiled, walking by and placing a tender hand on Paige's stomach that was starting to grow, "Any day now Aim" Paige smiled, "Ok, you ready? We're going to the gym", Amy said, placing a hand on Paige's arm" Amy said, placing a gentle hand on Paige's arm, her heart skipped a beat, "With other people?" she asked, breathing heavily, "Yea, but don't worry, just keep your chin up and a smile on your face" Amy smiled and lifted Paige's chin with the back of her hand, "Now smile" Amy directed, Paige forced a weak smile, "There ya go, c'mon" she said, leading Paige out the door where matt and Jeff were waiting, "Ready?" Jeff asked, "Uh-huh" Amy nodded and fell into place beside Matt as they walked to the elevators and went down to the large room that was set up like a gym. Mirrors lined the walls and the equipment was in the middle, "You can sit over there" Jeff said, pointing to the row of chairs lined up against the wall, "Sure" Paige sighed, walking over to the chairs and sitting down, she watched Matt, Jeff, and Amy as they did various training routines, she recognised a few other superstars that came and went, when the two tall blondes, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso walked in the door, "Hey, this must be the girl we've heard so much about" Adam said, taking a seat beside Paige, "Are you Paige? Cuz for the past week all we've heard from those two is Paige this, Paige that, it's great to finally meet 'cha, I'm Jay, and he's Adam" Jay said, raising his hand for a high-five, Paige laughed a little and high-fived him, "Now I have to leave for a second, we just came to see if Matt and Jeff wanted to come to breakfast" Adam said, getting up and walking over to Matt and Jeff, "So, Matt told me you'd be going with us, but he didn't say why, care to share?" Jay asked, "Well, it's a long story, I'll explain later" Paige said, her face turning into a slight frown, "Oh" Jay said, regretting he'd asked anything, the two sat in silence until a few minutes later Adam came back and took Jay back up to their room to change, finally a very sweaty Jeff came over to her, "C'mon girl, we're going to shower then we're going to breakfast with Adam and Jay" he said, sticking his hand out to help her up, "Sounds good, I'm starved" Paige smiled and took Jeff's hand, he pulled her onto her feet and she followed him to the door where Matt and Amy were waiting, "Did you have fun?" he asked sarcasticly, "Oh yea, I met Adam and Jay" Paige smiled, "Oh no" Jeff sighed sarcastically as he lead the way back up to the hotel room, "We have a show tonight" he said, flipping on the TV and pulling off his shirt, "I'm going to shower, I'll be out in a few" Jeff said, walking into the bathroom, leaving Paige alone in the room with Matt, Matt took the remote and began to flip through the channels, "I wish Jeff would hurry, I'm starved" he huffed, handing the remote to Paige and pacing into Amy's room, "Where are we going to eat?" Paige called to him, "Probably Shoney's or Cracker Barrel" Matt said, coming back into their room and jumping onto the bed, a few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Jeff walked out with a cloud of steam, Matt immediantly darted into the bathroom and turned on the shower, "Well, that was refreshing"Jeff said, pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a bright orange long sleeve t-shirt, Amy emerged from her room dressed in a tight black long sleeve shirt and jeans, "I'm ready" she chirped, "We're waiting on Matt now" Jeff informed, Amy sat down on the bed beside Paige, "I wish he'd hurry" Amy sighed, about 5 minutes later Matt came out of the bathroom dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans, "Let's go" he said, looking at Jeff, Amy, and Paige who were already waiting on him, "Adam and Jay are meeting us in the lobby" Amy called behind her as she and Paige went out the door first with Matt and Jeff close behind, the elevator dinged on their floor and the four stepped in, they were on their way down, when the elevator stopped and the door opened, revealing a seemingly huge man with long, straight blonde hair, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, "Hey Paul" Matt said to the man that stepped in, Paige froze stiff and backed slowly against Jeff, alomst pinning him to the wall, with wide eyes never leaving Paul, Paige searched blindly for Jeff's hand, she found it finally, and held it tight, staying backed up against Jeff as the aroma of his aftershave entered her nostrils, finally the elevator door opened and the man stepped out with a slight wave, and the doors closed and their elevator ride continued, Paige let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and let go of Jeff's hand, Jeff looked at the back of her blonde head with worried eyes, never in his life had he seen Paige so scared of someone, he stole a glance at Matt, and gave him a genuinly worried look, Matt put his hand on Amy's shoulder with a sigh, this was going to take more work than they thought..  
The elevator stoped on the bottom floor and the doors opened, they were met by Adam and Jay, "We've been waiting forever!" Jay complained, "Well we were trying to get showered so we didn't stink!" Amy defended, "I'm starved, let's just eat!" Matt interjected, "Ok, where are we going?" Adam asked, "Shoney's?" Amy suggested, "That's ok with me" Jeff agrred, "what about you Paige?" he asked, "Fine with me" she agreed, "C'mon, let's go" Matt urged them out the door and into two different cars, Jeff's black Corvette and Adam's red Monte Carlo, drove to Shoney's and ate  
*That Night*  
"You ready Jeff?!" Matt called through the locker room, "Yea!" Jeff called back, emerging from the back of the room, "Ok, Paige, will you be ok here by yourself?" Jeff hesitated before walking out the door, "I'll be fine Jeff!"she assured him, pushing him out the door, "Go out there and kick some ass!" she called down the hall, Jeff turned and waved at her as Amy joined the group that was running down the hall, Paige sighed and closed the locker room door, sitting down on the couch, and watching as the three came from behind the curtain for their match, they won and came back to the locker room, "Ok, that's it for tonight, we can go back to the hotel" Jeff said, helping Paige off the couch as Matt and Amy got the things together, and they went back to the hotel  
*2 Months Later*  
6 month pregnant Paige lay on the bed in her hotel room with Jeff sitting beside her, "Jeff you should have gone clubbing with them, I would have been fine alone, It's going to be a while" Paige sighed, looking over her now huge tummy and at Jeff, "I didn't want to leave you alone though" Jeff said, Paige suddenly convulsed in pain, she let out a deep breath and groaned a little, "Jeff! She's kicking!" Paige said enthusiasticly, "Here, feel" she said, taking Jeff's hand and placing it gently on her stomach, "Hey, I feel it!" Jeff said, smiling at Paige, then slowly took his hand off, "That's cool" he said, Paige kept her eyes on him as he kept watching the TV, "I hope it's a girl" Jeff said suddenly, "Yea, why's that?" Paige asked, curiously eyeing Jeff, "Because I know what boys are like, and if it is a boy, he'll be a heartbreaker" Jeff said, turning to face Paige, "Good enough" she smiled, and Jeff turned to face the TV again, "I wonder when Matt and Amy'll be back" Paige wondered aloud, "There's no guessing with those two" Jeff laughed a little, "always getting into trouble", "I'm kinda hungry" Paige said, "What do you want to eat?" Jeff asked, "I'm craving...chocolate muffins" Paige said, licking her lips, "Chocolate muffins? Jeez Paige, it's 1:00 AM" Jeff teased, Paige stared at him evilly, causing Jeff to jump off the bed and reach for his coat, "I'll see what i can do" he sighed and walked out of the room, Paige looked outside at the snow that was just beginning to fall from the sky in huge flakes which seemed to glow against the early morning sky when the baby began to kick again, "I know I know, Jeff's going to get you some food" she cooed to her unborn child, crossing her hands gently on her stomach, "He'll be right back" she sighed before drifting off into a much needed sleep  
*Febuary*  
Paige sat in the passenger seat of Jeff's car as he drove through the remote town in Maine, Jeff had offered to drive Paige, who was now 7 months pregnant, since she was no longer allowed on the flights, it was night and new flakes were just beginning to fall on the already 3 inch snow, which wasn't much trouble for the people of Maine, "It's starting to snow again" Jeff said, leaning close to the windshield and looking up, then looking over and smiling at Paige who was sitting contentedly in the passenger side, "Mmmhmm" she mumbled, Jeff took his eyes back to the road just in time to stop at the stop sign, Jeff looked and seeing nothing, he pulled out, just in time for a car without its headlights on to barrel into Paige's side of the car, Jeff's Corvette skidded across the slick road and into the large ditch, where it rolled over twice and throwing Jeff from the car before skidding to a stop at the bottom. After the initial shock Jeff slowly rolled himself back and forth in the newfallen snow, slowly moving each of his limbs and examining the large cuts on his arms, and the gaping hole that was gushing blood from his leg, and noted his massive headache, he groaned and pulled himself into the half sitting position and touched the wound on his head his head gently with his fingers, pulling it away and examining the warm liquid, he squinted in the darkness to see the crumpled remains of his car, and that was when it hit him, Paige was still in the car, he pulled himself to his knees, despite the throbbing pain in his leg and began to crawl away and towards the car, "Paige!" he called out, "Paige?!" he called again, no answer, he reached the car which had luckily landed with the right side up, and looked through the broken window to see Paige in a heap still in the passenger seat, Jeff's hands bolted for the door, but it was jammed, so he quickly ripped the remaining shards of glass off of the window, making several new cuts in his hands, before reaching in and grabbing Paige's hand , "C'mon!" he groaned as he pulled her limp form from the car, her leg suddenly came out of where it was pinned between the dashboard and the seat, and the force of her body caused Jeff to fall backwards and into a pile of snow, Paige's small body rested beside him in the snow with her head in his lap, shivering in the freezing temperatures, Jeff gently took his hands from under her head and took off this coat and sweater, leaving him in only a thin white t-shirt, and wrapped it around her shivering body, she began to come to and her blue eyes opened, filled with bewilderment until they fell upon Jeff, "Jeff" she sighed, "Please don't let me die" she groaned, letting her weight fall back into Jeff's lap, "Shh, you're not going to die" Jeff assured her, taking her small hand in his once again and holding it, he was begining to shake involuntarily when he heard the faint sound of a siren in the distance and getting louder, "Hold on just a little longer" Jeff choked through his shivers, "Jeff, you're cold" Paige recognized, "I'll be fine, don't worry" he comforted her, not really believing himself anymore then looking down at Paige who was an unearthly pale white, trembling, and she had lost so much blood that the snow beneath them was stained a crimson red, Jeff looked up as a lone tear escaped his eye, he only hoped that the ambulance would get there in time, the siren grew louder and louder as Jeff began to get dizy, "Jeff, it hurts so bad" Paige groaned, Jeff reached down and touched her face gently, even though his entire body hurt to move, "I know babe, I know" Jeff whispered, "Jeff, I love you" was the last thing Paige whispered before she slipped into unconsiousness, tears streamed Jeff's face as he looked at her closed eyes, and felt her shaky breathing benieth him, "I love you too Paige, just hold on baby" he said through his tears as the ambulance pulled to the street above them and the EMT's rushed down to them, pulling Paige's body from Jeff's icy hands and putting her on a stretcher, Jeff stood up and limped along beside her, never letting go of her hand, and climbing into the back of the ambulance, they strapped and oxygen mask on the side of her face and her eyes opened once more, "My baby" she sobbed, "Jeff, make them save my baby!", one of the EMT's turned to Jeff, who was being bandaged up, "What's she talking about?" he asked, "She's 7 months pregnant" Jeff told him, the EMT turned back and told the head EMT, who told the driver something, finally, after what seemed like hours to Jeff, they were at the hospital, Jeff was checked out and told that everything was ok on him, except for the deep cut in his leg that required 10 stitches, the rest was bandaged and he was sent into the waiting room, it was almost midnight, Matt and Amy's flight had landed at 8, Jeff limped over to the payphone, put in some change, and dialed Matt's cell phone,   
"Talk to me", Amy's voice chirped,   
"Amiez?", Jeff said, his voice sounding hoarse and tearful,  
"Jeff? What's wrong?" Amy's voice turned into worry,  
"A..Amy...where's Matt?" Jeff asked, trying to keep calm  
"He's right here, why?"Amy said  
"There's been an..an accident" Jeff told her, trying not to let the tears come again,  
"Jeff? Oh my god, are you ok?!" Amy gasped,  
"Yes I'm fine, but Paige, you need to hurry" Jeff began to sob, he heard Matt demanding the phone in the background,  
"We're at Centinnial Hospital in Putnam Maine" Jeff said,  
"And hurry" he added,   
"It'll be morning, but we'll be there as soon as we can!" Amy said before leaving the line dead,  
Jeff put the phone back into its caradle and leaned against the wall, "How did I let this happen?" he sighed, walking back to the waiting room, sitting down, and putting his head in his hands and sobbing  
*3:00 AM*  
Jeff was still sitting in the same place he had been for the past three hours when Matt and Amy rushed in, "Oh my God Jeff!" Amy cried, running to him and examining the large bandage on his hand, "I'm fine" he sighed, "Have you heard anything about Paige?" Matt asked, sitting on the other side of his baby brother, "Nothing" he sighed, "I..I don't know what happened...I stopped at the stop sign, and nothing was coming, so I went on, and something barreled into Paige's side of the car, and it threw me out, and the car rolled down the hill, it all happened so fast" Jeff began to sob, Amy put her arm around Jeff, "Shh, it's ok, she'll be fine" she soothed, "Have you seen her yet?" Matt asked, "No, no one has told me anything" Jeff looked up at Matt, his eyes bloodshot and swollen, "Dude, why don't you go get something to eat, we'll stay here" Matt suggested, "No, I want to be here when they let us go in, I want to see her first" Jeff said, putting his head back in his hands, "No, Jeff, you go, I swear that if they tel us anything, we'll come and find you" Amy assured him, "Well, ok, I won't be gone long though" Jeff finally agreed and walked towards the elevator, "This sounds bad Matt" Amy spoke through the silance that had embraced them since Jeff left, "I know, but Paige is a fighter, she'll pull through" Matt replied, looking off into space, no sooner that 10 mintues after Jeff left, a doctor in a white coat walked out with a clipboard in hand, "Have you seen the young man who was here with Ms. Paige Dukes?" *hehe Paige, I know ya lovin this!* the doctor asked, Matt stood up, "I'm his brother, he went to get something to eat" he explained, "Oh, the poor guy, when we found him, he had his coat and sweater wrapped around her, he was sitting there in only a white t-shirt, a few more minutes and he would probably be in there with her" the doctor said, Matt and Amy's eyes dropped to the floor, "Can we see her now?" Amy asked, "Yes you can" he said, "Hold on, I'm going to go get Jeff, he wants to see her first" Matt said, dashing down the stairs, leaving Amy and the doctor alone, "Is she going to be ok, Dr.." Amy looked at him, "Fields, Dr. Fields, and she's a true fighter, she has some will to live, I think she'll make a full recovery" Dr. Fields told Amy, a smile spread across her face, "Oh thank you!" Amy said, hugging the doctor, "Well thank you too" he smiled, just then Matt dashed up the stairs with Jeff limping at his heels, "Is she ok?!" was the first thing Jeff panted, "She'll make a full recovery, she has a strong will to live, one of the strongest I've ever seen, I'll give her a week in the hospital, then she can go back, but no strenuous activities" Dr. Fields recited, "..and the baby?" Jeff asked, "We were able to save the baby, it's a baby girl, she's doing good for 2 months premature" Dr. Fields smiled, the smile spread to the rest of the group, "Can I see her now?" Jeff asked, "Sure, right this way" the doctor lead Jeff through the double doors and into a small room, where Paige lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to all different machines, when Jeff entered the room, Paige's eyes opened and she smiled, "Jeff" she said, as Jeff sat down in the chair beside her, Jeff reached down and kissed her cheek, "Is the baby ok?" she asked, fear filling her eyes, "Your baby will be ok" Jeff assured her, taking her hand in his, "It's a girl" Jeff smiled, "A girl, my baby girl" Paige smiled, "What are you going to name her?" Jeff asked, "Alexiandra Mercy" Paige smiled, "I like that name" Jeff said, "Jeff, thanks" Paige said suddenly, "For what?" he asked, "For saving me" Paige said, "Me and Mercy" she added, "I didn't think twice" Jeff said, "I love you Jeff" Paige sighed, "I love you too" he repeated, Jeff leaned down and kissed Paige softly, "Don't scare me like that again, ok babe?" Jeff laughed a little, just then Matt and Amy walked in the door holding the a small baby in their arms, "Look who I brought to see mommy" Amy cooed as she walked into the room and showed the baby to Paige, "What's her name?" Matt smiled at Paige, "Alexiandra Mercy" Paige repeated, "She's a tough one, she's my Tigress" Jeff said, looking at the baby closley, she had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mom, but she must have been built like her dad, because despite being premature, she was a long baby, Jeff took her from Amy's arms and held her so that Paige could see, "She's beautiful" Paige said, then looked into Jeff's perfect green eyes, "She is a Tigress" she repeated, Matt and Amy looked at each other, then back at Paige and Jeff, they were deffinantly perfect for each other  
*2 Weeks Later*  
Paige and Mercy had been out of the hospital for a week, and things were returning to normal, Paige sat in her hotel room with little Mercy laying beside her, Jeff walked in the door with a shiver, "Man, it's cold out there" he complained, "Hey there little Tigress" he cooed to the baby, Tigress was Jeff's little nickname for the little girl, Mercy smiled a little, "Aww, she smiled at me" Jeff smiled back at the baby, Paige laughed a little, as Jeff sat beside her on the bed, "How are you feeling?" Jeff asked, "Sleepy" Paige giggled and lay her head in Jeff's lap, Jeff ran his fingers through her hair, Paige yawned and sat back up, "Paige, you know when I said I love you?" Jeff asked, "Mmhm" Paige nodded, "Well I really meant it" Jeff said, looking down and playing with his fingers, Paige reached out and pulled his chin up, "You did?" she asked, looking into his eyes, "Yea, I did" Jeff sighed, "So did I" she suprised Jeff with this line, Jeff leaned in and kissed her, when he pulled away, she smiled, and hugged Jeff, "That was more of what I was looking for" she laughed, Mercy cooed from beside him, "Looks like she wants a little of the action!" Paige laughed, she picked up the little baby and kissed her on the forehead, making a stupid face as she did, making Mercy giggle her little baby giggle, Jeff kissed Mercy on the side of her face, the baby jerked her head sideways and her small eyes met with Jeff's "Paige, her eyes look just like yours" Jeff looked at the baby's eyes, that were a royal blue and possesed a fiery glow just like Paige's, "Yea, I know" Paige said, Jeff looked back up into Page's eyes, and kissed her again, "No one's ever going to hurt you again" Jeff whispered into her ear, placing her hand in his one more time, Page smiled a smile that Jeff hadn't seen for such a long time, one so sweet that it could melt even the hardest of hearts, *this is what life's all about* Jeff thought with a smile as he looked around the room, Paige was sitting in his lap, looking up at him, and his darling little Tigress was laying between them with a smile on her face as she wiggled back and forth, and for once, he knew, that it was possible to melt the rain..  
  
  
  
*6 Months Later*  
The wedding march played loudly as the stunning figure in a long, flowing white gown walked down the makeshift isle that was really only a path between the two sets of folding chairs, her face was well hidden behind the lace veil as she marched in step towards the makeshift alter, she looked around at the trees the were already turning a burning orange in the North Carolina August as she approached the place where the one of the two Hardy brothers were waiting, she made eye contact with Jeff, who gave her an encouraging smile, then Matt, who had a big smile on his face, she looked at the groomsmen (is it really one word, i dunno), Adam, Jay, Chris Irvine (Jericho), who were dressed in black tuxes, with a single red rose on the left side, and the bridesmaids (still one word?), Trish Stratus, Nora (Molly), and Ivory who were in crimson red full length dresses that had a slit up to the thigh on the left side, and had a one shoulder strap, Jeff looked across the isle at Paige, who had changed so much in the past 6 months, she had seemingly come out of her shell since the accident, her once platinum blonde hair was now a firey red like Amy's with orange and yellow streaks that gave the illusion that her head was on fire, and then there was the little Tigress who sat in the front row on Joanie's (Chyna) knee giggling at her mom, Paige looked up at Jeff and smiled, then took the boquet from Amy's hands as she stepped in front of Matt, Paige took a deep breath and nodded at Matt as the two began to recite their vows, Paige didn't really pay attention until he asked for the ring, she placed it in Amy's hand and gave a smile, "You may kiss the bride" was the next thing Paige heard, Matt pulled Amy in for a kiss and the two walked back down the isle together as the crisp air blew through the trees..  
*At The Reception*  
"Amy, you looked wonderful" Paige smiled, walking over to Amy and giving her a hug, "Thanks Paige" Amy said, "You looked great too", "When are you planning on getting a commetment out of Jeff?" Amy changed the subject with an evil smile, "Jeff may be extreme in so may ways but love just isn't one of those" Matt butted into their conversation from behind, "Matt" Paige scolded, smacking him lightly, "Soon i hope" Paige answered the question, walking over to Joanie and taking Mercy from her arms, "Thanks Joan, don't know what i woulda done without ya" Paige said, giving Joanie a slight hug and walking towards Jeff, "I'll talk to you two later, ok?" Paige called over her shoulder as she approached the table when Jeff was sitting with Adam and Jay, "Hey Jeff" Paige smiled, sitting down next to him, "Aww, it's the little Tigress" Adam cooed, "Wanna hold her?" Paige asked, Adam held his arms out and Mercy flopped into his arms, "I'll be back later" Paige said, dusting her hands off and walking over to Jeff and putting her arm on his shoulder, Paige smiled slightly, "Wanna go for a walk, babe?" Jeff whispered, leaning into Paige's ear, she nodded and followed Jeff down the hill they had played on when they were kids, and to the creek, where they had spent quiet Sunday afternoons talking, Paige sat down on the small bench they had built there when they were teenagers and threw a pebble half-heartedly into the creek, Jeff paced back and forth in front of her, "Something wrong?" Paige asked, looking up at her boyfriend's worried green eyes, "Nothing" he said quickly, "Something is wrong" Paige said, getting up and touching his arm, stopping him from pacing anymore, her flaming blue eyes caught his green ones as she asked the silent question *what's wrong? Just tell me*, with a sigh, Jeff gave in, "I've never felt this way about anyone before, like I do for you, and it's almost scary" Jeff began to laugh, Paige joined in, "What are we laughing at?" she asked, finally calming herself, "Me, how I've known you for so long, and I can tell you anything, but I can't put into words how I feel about you" he said, softening his gaze and taking Paige's hand in his and sitting down on the bench, "Je-" Paige began, but was cut off by Jeff's lips pressed against hers, once the kiss broke, she smiled gently, took Jeff's hand and began back through the woods, "That said it all" she smiled, and with another quick kiss the two walked back up to where the party was just beginning..  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well, did you like? I hope so, cuz if not, it's all Paige's fault! Blame her!! If you DID like it, then I'll post the sequel, it will probably be called "Bleeding Rose", and I just happen to already have mostly written, oh yeah, review please! I'll make my sad puppy-dog eyes if you don't, please don't make me beg.... 


End file.
